Fúria
by Kat.Mellark
Summary: One-shot, SPOILER DE MOCKINJAY! Uma manhã, depois de muitos anos a viver com Peeta, Katniss sente um ataque de fúria que não consegue controlar. Como irá Peeta reagir? E porque anda ela há tanto tempo com estas atitudes? Read and Review :D


**ONE-SHOT sobre Katniss Everdeen e Peeta Mellark! Espero que gostem e deixem muitas reviews! :D**

**SPOILER PARA "A REVOLTA" (MOCKINJAY), o terceiro livro da saga.**

**Aproveito para dizer que ADORO HUNGER GAMES e sou TEAM PEETA (sempre fui). Não entendo o intresse pelo Gale e muito menos pelo Cato. Para mim a opção óbvia sempre foi Peeta - ele é tudo o que um homem deve ser. Enfim, chega de conversa e vamos para a história!**

**Nota: a trilogia da Suzanne Collins não me pertence nem pretendo lucrar nada com esta história.**

* * *

**.**

**FÚRIA**

**.**

**.**

Era um daqueles dias em que não suportava estar com ninguém. Nem mesmo os braços do Peeta à minha volta me confortavam e ele sabia que mais valia afastar-se. Ultimamente sentia-se assim muito frequentemente, quase dia sim, dia não, e tinha a sensação de que ele estava a esgotar a paciência com as minhas atitudes. O problema era que nestes dias nem queria saber se ele ameaçava deixar-me ou não (o que nunca aconteceu), simplesmente não queria saber.

- Katniss? – perguntou ele nessa manhã. – Está tudo bem?

_Claro_ que não estava tudo bem e esperava que ele não voltasse a fazer mais nenhuma pergunta porque não queria que as coisas corressem mal. Todo o sangue no meu corpo parecia ferver, fazendo com que o meu coração borbulhasse. Não respondi.

- Katniss? – voltou a insistir, olhando-me fixamente, sem quase pestanejar. – Está tudo bem?

Inspirei fundo duas vezes, tentando controlar o tremor nas mãos. Cada vez que ele dizia alguma coisa era como se um choque elétrico me percorresse.

- Está. – respondi com a voz mais dura que consegui. Olhei-o nos olhos. Ele estava sentado à minha frente, a tomar o pequeno-almoço. Normalmente achava-o lindo de morrer, à luz da manhã, mas naquele dia isso pareceu-me particularmente irritante.

Ele suspirou e voltou-se novamente para a sua comida, encolhendo os ombros com uma indiferença fingida. Eu sabia que ele por dentro queria perceber o que se passava, mas tinha receio de como eu iria reagir.

- Por mim podes estar assim se quiseres, mas pelo menos come alguma coisa antes de ires caçar.

Olhei para o meu prato, intacto. Um copo de leite que arrefecia e os meus pãezinhos de queijo estavam no sítio onde ele os tinha colocado. Como não queria fazê-lo falar mais, agarrei num e cheirei-o. Uma sensação de náusea percorreu-me o corpo todo, como se até a comida me estivesse também a irritar. Esmaguei-o na mão com muita força, como se isso acalmasse o turbilhão que tinha dentro de mim.

-KATINISS! – berrou Peeta. Levantou-se de rompante, atirando sem querer a cadeira ao chão, e olhou para mim como se eu tivesse acabado de assassinar uma pessoa inocente.

- O QUE FOI? – gritei de volta. Apetecia-me espancá-lo e estava capaz de saltar por cima da mesa e de lhe dar um murro.

- Podes estar muito chateada, mas não precisas de estragar comida!

- Que se LIXE a tua comida e tudo o resto! - berrei, e atirei com o pratinho dos pães contra ele. Peeta desviou-se a tempo e o prato foi estilhaçar-se na parede atrás de si, fazendo um ruido mais alto do que eu estava à espera. Assim que o fiz, senti bílis vir-me à boca. Este devia ser o maior ataque de fúria que tinha nos últimos anos. Corri para a casa de banho e vomitei aquele líquido horrível. Detestava vomitar, de estômago vazio era ainda pior.

Como sempre, ele tinha de aparecer à porta para saber se eu estava bem, como se eu não tivesse tentado que um prato se partisse na sua cara.

- Querida… estás bem? O que é que se passa?

- Não te aproximes. – ameacei, calmamente, quando ele fez tenções de passar a ombreira da porta.

Ele fez como eu pedi e isso enervou-me ainda mais, porque estava habituada a que ele estivesse sempre ao meu lado para me aturar e confortar. Foi como se me tivesse dado um murro no estômago, fazendo-me vomitar ainda mais. Tinha a certeza que mais uma vez e os órgãos me saltariam pela boca fora.

A tremer, levantei-me e lavei os dentes. Quando me olhei ao espelho, perguntei-me porque é que ele me amava. Eu estava horrível e era horrível para ele. Tinha o cabelo escuro todo despenteado e olheiras fundas numa pele que parecia amarela. Estava magra demais, tinha perdido uns quilos nas últimas semanas porque os meus acessos de fúria davam-me para vomitar. O médico dizia que se eu continuasse a emagrecer podia chegar a um ponto que ficaria incapaz de engravidar. Já tinha perdido o período e tudo, apesar de o meu estômago inchar de semana para semana. Não que isso me importasse de todo, mas o Peeta chorara nesse dia, à noite, quando pensava que eu já estava a dormir.

Tinha os ossos à mostra, parecia uma criança mal nutrida, quase que lhe batia, insultava-o, e mesmo assim ele acordava todos os dias a sorrir, fazia-me todas as refeições, aturava-me, tratava do jardim, ouvia os meus insultos, aconchegava-me de noite,… e, mesmo conhecendo todos os meus lados, todos os meus defeitos e virtudes, casara comigo. Ele tinha de ir para o céu quando morresse.

Quando me consegui acalmar o suficiente, a culpa começou a espalhar-se pelo meu corpo e corei de vergonha. Não sabia como é que a minha raiva se acalmara tão de repente, mas agora tinha vontade de chorar como se tivesse sido outra pessoa a tentar magoar o amor da minha vida. A mudança de sensações era semelhante à que sentira quando estivera no hospital: quando me enervava, a morfelina espalhava-se pelo meu corpo quase instantaneamente e eu perdia as forças e sentia-me feliz.

Decidi que talvez devesse pedir-lhe desculpa. Já estava lucida o suficiente para perceber que tinha sido injusta. Lavei a cara, enxuguei-a e fiz a trança de lado. Inspirei fundo e abri a porta da casa de banho.

Quando cheguei à cozinha, o prato que eu partira já estava limpo e ele lavava a loiça do pequeno-almoço. Encostei-me à parede, observado os seus braços musculados a mexerem, molhados até ao cotovelo. Sim, ele de facto era… era uma chatice ser tão bonito. Suspirei.

- Peeta… - comecei, já sentindo a voz a tremer.

Ele continuou a lavar a loiça como se não me tivesse ouvido.

- Peeta?

Ele parou de repente, apoiando as mãos na bancada, com a cabeça para baixo. Continuou sem dizer nada e eu comecei a ficar genuinamente preocupada. O meu coração batia freneticamente. Tinha um medo hediondo que ele me deixasse.

- Peeta, por favor, responde-me! – supliquei, com a garganta esmagada.

Como ele ficou na mesma posição, sem se mover nem dizer nada, eu aproximei-me, lentamente, e pousei-lhe uma mão sobre o seu ombro largo. Ele instintivamente recuou como se eu lhe tivesse dado um choque eléctrico e encarou-me de frente, quase com repulsa. Estava com o avental e as mãos encharcados. Fiquei com a garganta colada ao pescoço e comecei a sentir falta de ar.

- Desculpa… - murmurei, com a cabeça baixa, prestes a desatar a chorar. Ele inspirou fundo.

- Eu desculpo-te, mas só porque estás doente, Katniss. Não podes continuar com esses ataques e a jogar-me tudo à cara como se eu não existisse. Eu sou uma pessoa, e tenho aturado muito de ti. Não sinto que faças esforço para te controlar quando estás irritada. Isto tem de acabar, se não… - hesitou. A sua voz era demasiado inexpressiva.

- Se não? – estava à beira das lágrimas. Como eu passara de extrema irritação a desespero sentimental não sabia, mas também não queria pensar muito sobre isso.

- Se não, nada. Sabes que eu vou estar sempre aqui, mas se não parares com isso vou ter de te levar ao médico para ele te mudar os comprimidos outra vez. – não falou com a delicadeza habitual quando tocava nestes assuntos. Simplesmente me atirou as palavras sem cuidado nenhum, e eu percebi que merecia.

O meu médico mudava-nos a medicação de tempos a tempos, para a ajustar. Ao Peeta não mudava há alguns anos, parecia ter acertado finalmente. Mas comigo as mudanças eram constantes. E logo quando eu começava a adaptar-me, os ataques de fúria tinham regressado novamente.

- Desculpa. – voltei a insistir, com a voz a tremer perigosamente. Se tivesse de o dizer outra vez, as lágrimas cairiam em jorro, e eu era demasiado orgulhosa para deixar que isso acontecesse.

Limpou as mãos à parte seca do avental e tirou-o. Fitou-me por momentos e depois contorceu os cantos da boca, abrindo os braços, convidando-me.

Não aguentei. Comecei a chorar como uma criança magoada e corri para ele, enlaçando os meus braços em volta do seu tronco, e deixando que os seus me envolvessem. Ele acariciava-me o cabelo enquanto eu chorava, e dizia – Pronto, pronto, e eu tinha vontade de chorar mais por ele ser tao amoroso comigo. Estava a ficar louca de vez e precisava definitivamente de mudar a medicação.

Passados uns minutos consegui acalmar-me e ele afastou-me e deu-me um beijo na testa, como sempre fazia quando eu tinha pesadelos.

- Agora vais comer. – disse, sorrindo, com a voz envolvida em mel. – Ainda estás enjoada?

Encolhi os ombros e aceitei que ele me voltasse a aquecer o leite e os pãezinhos. Não tinha vontade nenhuma de comer, mas queria fazer-lhe a vontade, como se ainda tivesse necessidade de me desculpar. Agora morria de medo de o desagradar.

Ele colocou-me a refeição na mesa da cozinha e eu sentei-me. Cheirava tudo muito bem, mas o meu estômago revolvia só de pensar em engolir nem que fosse apenas água. Ele olhava para mim à minha frente, expectante, sorrindo.

- Vá, come. – disse. Às vezes tratava-me como se eu tivesse dez anos e não soubesse tomar conta de mim própria. Às vezes sabia bem, como agora, outras vezes tirava-me do sério.

Agarrei numa daquelas bolinhas perfeitas que ele cozera de manhã cedo e mordi com cuidado. De repente, como se um raio me tivesse atingido, uma fome súbita subiu por mim acima e eu comi desenfreadamente tudo até ao fim e ainda pedi por mais. O Peeta adorava ver-me comer, adorava que eu adorasse os seus cozinhados e adorava quando eu sorria e lhe agradecia a boa comida de barriga cheia. Por isso, não hesitou em trazer-me mais.

Quando finalmente terminei a refeição, o Peeta não podia estar mais satisfeito. Lavava a minha louça enquanto conversávamos.

- Já não comias tanto há algum tempo Katniss. Fico bastante contente. – sentia-lhe o sorriso nas palavras.

- É verdade. Não sei como, mas deu-me uma fome terrível de repente. – ri-me, como se não conseguisse acreditar.

- Foi o meu charme. – se tivesse perto dele ter-lhe ia dado um soco no braço na brincadeira, mas sentia-me pesada na cadeira.

- É que nem penses. – respondi, para compensar a falta do gesto. Ele riu-se com vontade. As suas gargalhadas eram sempre um consolo para mim, pois faziam com que esquecesse momentaneamente muitos dos meus fantasmas. – Um dia destes cozinho eu para ti, para te compensar o trabalho todo que tens todos os dias.

- Eu não me importo, não tenho nada melhor para fazer nessas alturas. E bem sabes como correu da última vez! – riu-se ainda mais alto.

Era verdade que eu me desabituara a cozinhar. Da última vez tinha-lhe prometido fazer o jantar quando fizemos o primeiro aniversário de casamento. Tive de correr a casa da Greasy Sae para ela me fazer alguma coisa e fingir que tinha sido eu, pois distraíra-me e deixara o coelho carbonizar no forno. Ele soubera logo que não tinha sido eu a fazer e gozara comigo até eu espumar de raiva. Mas acabara por se desculpar mais tarde, hum, de uma forma diferente.

A meio de uma gargalhada, senti uma coisa estranha abaixo do umbigo. Era como se houvesse um remoinho que subia até ao estomago, que o fazia arder. Senti o sangue sair-me todo da cara, e um suor frio escorreu-me pelas costas abaixo.

- Estás bem? – perguntou Peeta, que se tinha aproximado e tentava perscrutar o meu rosto.

Assim que ele me tocou, corri para a casa de banho. Acabei por deitar fora tudo o que tinha comido e ainda mais, se isso fosse possível. Parecia que aquela agonia não terminava. Quando parei, estava toda transpirada e ofegante. Tinha os olhos a arder as minhas mãos tremiam.

- Temos de ir ao médico. – disse ele, prontamente. Nem reparara que ficara o tempo todo a segurar-me na trança, a afastar-me pequenos cabelos do rosto. Agora tinha uma toalha molhada e fria contra a minha nunca.

Eu não queria ir ao médico. A última vez fora aquela em que ele chorara de noite, com medo que eu não pudesse conceber. Se voltasse ao médico não seria com ele e ele não iria ter conhecimento. Abanei lentamente com a cabeça, levantei-me e lavei os dentes.

Foi então que, não sei porquê nem como, acendeu-se uma pequena luz dentro de mim e eu soube. Tinha a certeza mesmo antes de ir confirmar.

Levantei a minha camisa e deixei a barriga à mostra. Observei o inchaço, que era mais pronunciado em baixo do que em cima. Virei-me de lado. Aquela saliência já ultrapassava em comprimento o meu peito. Passei os dedos ao de leve no meu ventre e olhei o Peeta através do espelho.

- Não achas que…? – perguntou ele.

- Não sei. – respondi, mas sabia que sim. Expulsei-o da casa de banho para fazer um daqueles testes que a minha mãe me enviara assim que tinha casado (como se eu não vivesse sozinha com ele há anos e anos), apesar de não ter qualquer tipo de vergonhas em relação a ele. Simplesmente queria fazê-lo sozinha.

Esperei até fazer efeito, com o objeto nas mãos, subitamente ansiosa para que de facto fosse verdade. Pela primeira vez, sentia que queria tanto isto como o Peeta. Finalmente, apareceu o símbolo e eu suspirei, não sei se de alívio, não sei se de receio, e depois abri a porta e fui procurar pelo meu marido.

Ele estava lá fora, sentado no alpendre, a olhar as prímulas que floresciam. Estava um dia cheio de sol e o ar cheirava a flores e a terra molhada. Sentei-me ao seu lado. Ele tinha os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos e cabeça entre as mãos, e fitava algum ponto do outro lado da rua silenciosa e desabitada.

- Peeta. – comecei eu. Ele prendeu a respiração e semicerrou os olhos. Estava com medo, era quase palpável. – Vamos ter um bebé.

Para meu espanto, ele não saltou do sítio, nem me abraçou, nem começou a rir de alegria. Simplesmente tapou o rosto com as mãos e começou a chorar. Chorou muito e durante muito tempo. Eu sabia que o que ele sentia era um alívio do tamanho do mundo, e todos os seus receios estavam agora desvanecidos – porque eu sabia que o que ele mais queria na vida era ter filhos.

Envolvi as suas costas com o meu braço e dei-lhe um beijo no ombro. Encostei a minha cabeça a ele e sorri para mim própria. Ele iria ser um excelente pai.

Uns momentos mais tarde ele parou e afastou as mãos do rosto. Limpei-lhe as lágrimas, enquanto ele sorria melancolicamente e fungava.

- Amo-te. – disse ele, simplesmente, ainda a vazar as ultimas lágrimas.

- Eu também.

Ele aproximou o seu rosto do meu, encostando os seus lábios aos meus, num beijo breve, mas cheio de significado, que fez com que um arrepio agradável me percorresse a espinha. Passei as mãos pelo seu cabelo, e, quando nos afastámos ele pousou a sua mão grande no meu ventre.

- Como é que lhe vamos chamar? – perguntei, não porque isso me preocupasse de facto, mas para preencher o silêncio.

A sua resposta foi surpreendentemente imediata.

- Se for menina será Primrose, mas não lhe vamos chamar Prim. Vai ser Rose, a nossa Rosie.

Senti um aperto esmagar-me a garganta. Queria agradecer-lhe por ter dito aquilo, que significava tanto para mim. Logo depois fez-me lembrar que gostava que a minha irmã, a minha Prim, estivesse ali para saber que ia ter uma sobrinha – porque tinha a certeza que seria uma menina, agora. Ela ficaria radiante, e orgulhosa por ela ter o seu nome.

Voltámos para dentro de casa e ficámos muito tempo a falar sobre como teríamos de ajustar as nossas vidas ao bebé que vinha, como agora tudo ia ser diferente.

- Será melhor. Será muito melhor. – dissera ele.

Eu também sabia que sim. Sabia que ia amar aquela criança mais do que amava Peeta, e eu já o amava ele mais do que a mim própria.

Só que sabia que não ia ser fácil. Sabia que me ia custar ter um ser dentro de mim, que ia trazer todos os meus fantasmas ao de cima, que ia dormir mal ou não dormir de todo, que ia ter aqueles ataques de fúria como tinha tido naquela manhã. Que ia chorar e querer que a barriga parasse de crescer. Que não queria ter um parto natural. Mas iria ultrapassar tudo isso, no fim iria valer a pena.

E tinha Peeta comigo. Isso fazia tudo o resto fazer sentido.

.

* * *

**Se gostarem da história escrevo mais sobre eles os dois :)**

**Tentei que a história encaixasse de facto no que aconteceu no Mockinjay. Tive pena que a Suzanne Collins não tivesse desevolvido um pouco mais este assunto nos livros! :( enfim!**

**Digam-me o que acham! As opiniões são importantes para qualquer escritor, sejam elas quais forem :D**


End file.
